halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skullguy123
'Welcome to Halo Fanon' Welcome to Halo Fanon! I'm Distant Tide, a Site Patroller. There are a few things I'd like to get out of the way since you're a new user. These are general things we introduce all new users to when they join the site. #Firstly, always remember to add your Writer Template - it's required by site rules that you have it on every page you make. Just copy and paste the following code whenever you make a page: #Secondly, this wiki is unique in that we have a Canon Policy - what this basically means is that you must not contradict canon. Please make sure that your future and current works meet this requirement. While you're at it, maybe consider giving our Site Rules a look over. #On another note, I am aware that you left a message with on his talk page about borrowing his format. In the future, please try to be more patient before borrowing things. Just because you left a message does not give you permission to jump the gun and take what you asked to borrow. That said, it seems fine at the moment. I would ask that you remove any reference to Ajax's own Spartan as its clear that you blatantly copied and pasted his work into your Alexander-200. Please remove all references in a timely manner. And please continue your dialogue with Ajax, I believe he'd appreciate that you actually wait for him to comment in response to your request before using his stuff. That's basically it - if you need any help with doing anything, don't hesitate to contact me or the Administrators on our talk pages about any questions you may have. If you want to get a bit more integrated with the community, we've got a Discord channel you can join on the sidebar. Anyway, hope you enjoy your time on the wiki.Distant Tide (talk) 01:37, February 26, 2018 (UTC) 'Response to DT's Talk Page' Hey, Skull. This is Distant Tide. I want to let you know - that infobox is specific to members of the now-defunct AAO expanded universe and the writers who were a part of that project. That specific infobox is not typically allowed for other users to use since they're not part of AAO (Against All Odds). Because of this, I would kindly request that you remove it and use a different infobox. We have plenty here on Halo Fanon that is available. We have many other infoboxes you can try Category:Infoboxes, most, if not all, should be free-use by anyone on the site. I also notice that you keep running into the around your text. This is likely because you're using the Visual Editor. I already added the Writer Template and the Under Construction templates onto your page in the correct manner. However, from here on out, I recommend using the Source Editor instead as its what most users use on Halo Fanon and it's much less annoying and causing your pages to not read right. You can find the source editor (the coding editor) by going to the scroll down tab next to the edit button in the top right of most pages. Again, I request that you remove the Spartan Infobox/Template that you borrowed from Ajax as its an Against All Odds EU template, belonging to users a part of AAO. From my experience, Template:SPARTAN_Infobox/HZ and Template:Character Infobox/ZOD have the closest aesthetics to that of Template:SPARTAN Infobox/AAO, the one you're borrowing now. Those two are not limited by user usage from what I know. Again, please make sure to ask users and get permission before you borrow something that isn't yours, to begin with. And as I recommended before, try joining our Discord channel, you'll find much more immediate help and clearer advice as its all in real-time communications. Another note, make sure to sign out of your messages with the ~~~~ as it automatically generates a timestamp as seen below with mine. Thank you for contacting me and I'm happy to help in any way I can. If you need any further help, feel free to talk with a Site Patroller or Administrator as listed on this talk page above and on your character's talk page. Distant Tide (talk) 05:09, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Furyian Looks okay to me. I moved it to the top. Also, Species should be Human. This is Halo Fanon, we don't typically have tie ins with other universes. Furyian, as in the Riddick Universe? Probably best to stick with human. In Halo, there is only one Human species remaining. Homo Sapien Sapiens, at least that we know of at this time. So, just Human is fine. I got to go to bed so if you need anything, just leave it for me and I'll check next when I'm avaliable. Or take it up with another authoritative user. Night. Distant Tide (talk) 06:26, February 27, 2018 (UTC) 091's articles A Job Well Done Not By Me :P I contacted Ajax about it, one of our administrators about ten minutes ago. He already fixed it. The page is User:Skullguy123/Alexander-666 at the moment. If you need any other help, go ahead and contact me. And we're happy to help, don't worry about it. I do hope that you are open to the edit recommendations I gave you, if there is any of it you want to discuss with me, let me know! Good day! -Distant Tide (talk) 23:35, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Alexander Morrison for digging this up and to his fellow admin for creating this tutorial below. The Guide to Creating a SPARTAN-III Follow the tutorial, it gives many great ideas on how to create a SPARTAN-III, including Gamma Company Spartans. As for Gamma Company, you will be required to either use SPI armor or MJOLNIR GEN2 as the original MJOLNIR of the Master Chief's era has been wholistically phased out. But yes, you will be able to equip your Spartans with MJOLNIR armor as all Spartans in the post-War have GEN2 systems if they requisitioned it. I hope this helps. Stay safe and keep writing man DT out. P.S. I'm not sure I feel comfortable with the descriptor that Genesis is apparently naked given her kind of personality but I don't think its anything of a big deal at this time so I won't bother you about it. I'll let you know if it starts to break any rules if it comes up.}} Replying to Sniper Question I'd just ask Sniper for suggestions either way but it would be a requirement to speak to him before you add your Gammas to his Gamma Company. Common Courtesy. Distant Tide (talk) 16:05, June 21, 2018 (UTC) while a ship takes him on a months-long slipspace travel (which are common with Halo's FTL ability for humans at the time). All that accounted for, I really would encourage you to stick with them being 6 at the oldest when recruited. As for the team, I mean there'd be five S-IIIs during their training. Exceptions are possible, I suppose, but not by much since one of the ways Gamma trained was pitting team against team in matches, essentially. Wouldn't want to give one or another an unfair disadvantage. After, though, it's all up to you, though the first S-IVs (with the exception of ) went active in January, 2553, after the war started. So an S-IV wouldn't be there to start, but having them work together after should be just fine. Though, again, you might consider relative ages if romantic plots will be involved--the point of S-IVs was that the UNSC would no longer be making child soldiers, returning to consenting adults. Point being, then you've got an adult in a relationship with a kid, and that gets weird quick (though funny story, I considered it once for one of mine, exploring the idea Gammas at that age weren't really adults or children, but in a weird state in between--however, I realized then I still had an adult in a relationship with someone underage, and interesting exploration or not, I wouldn't want to seem like my story was for that kind of thing).}} RE: Question Hey Skullguy, regarding your Gamma characters, I'm afraid there's not much I can do in the ways of helping you. However, I'd recommend asking the article's writer, in helping you get your characters onto the page. Also, if you haven't already I recommend joining the community's Discord server. As it's much easier to get into contact with other users there instead of using talk pages. I hope this has been helpful to you, and I hope you'll join our Discord! I did talk to Ahalosniper before several times and the last message I left concerned my characters team name. That was two months ago and I haven't heard from them since.Skullguy123 (talk) 18:05, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey Skull, this is Distant Tide, I'm a Site Patroller here on HF. Regarding Sniper's whereabouts, he's been rather busy in the last few weeks with IRL things so he hasn't been available. At the current moment, however, I have to mention that the Gamma Company article is going through an overhaul involving its members and characters so its best you check if your character tags aren't conflicting with the ones already taken. Otherwise, we'll get back to you soon with a team name requirement. The ones you have aren't bad but I'm not currently sure if they're applicable. We'll get back to you in a bit. - So basically I'm gonna have to change my character's tags (I'm gonna assume thats their numbers like Ironwood-208) if someone else's character has the same ones even if I'm the one who gave those tags to my character first? I know its a simple thing to do but it doesn't sound exactly fair Skullguy123 (talk) 22:53, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Not what I intended to say, but on second thought, it is something you will have to deal with. Ironwood-G208 was created in November, Slipstream's Hunter-G208 was created in May, so you did get beat out. Same with Alexander Morrison/Alexander-G207 as his counterpart, Diana-G207, was created a long while ago but does not have a page, belongs to Ajax-013, one of the site administrators. So yes, you would have to change your characters' tags. If you need to, I can compile a list of available Gamma Company tags that no one has or I can ask Slipstream and Ajax about it, maybe we can come to a compromise but I don't make any promises. As for your team names, I'm talking to ASniper about it right now and I think we think your name ideas are okay but he mentioned that it would be better if you developed your characters a little more before you joined Gamma Company. On the other hand, you don't have to join Gamma Company if you feel unable to change your Gamma tags, the only reason why it matters is if you want to collaborate with the other Gamma characters in the future. There can be more than one Halo Fanon Gamma Company at one time, after all, there are already something like four different versions of SPARTAN-III Delta Company. Up to you ultimately, let me know. -